Toy Story Trailers
Teaser Trailer #1 (Walt Disney Pictures logo) Woody: Sergeant? Sarge: Yes, sir! (Clips: Toy Story) Woody: Establish a recon post downstairs. Sarge: Code red, repeat! We are code red, recon plan Charlie, execute! Move, move, move, move, move! Narrator (Mark Elliot): Walt Disney Pictures presents... Soldier: It's a... Sarge: It's a...it's a big wicket. Woody: (Gulp) Narrator: The first computer animated feature film... Buzz: And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Woody: HELLO! Buzz: HOO-YAH! Woody: AHHH! (A placeholder logo for Toy Story zooms in to us.) Narrator: Toy Story. (Clips: The Making of Toy Story) Narrator: You're invited behind the scenes for a look at the making of the first ever computer animated film. Woody: The bed here is my spot. Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear, I come in peace. Narrator: A magical movie experience about the secret world of toys. Tim Allen: The secret is toys obviously don't move when you see them. Woody: Okay everybody, coast is clear! Tom Hanks: We all have faith that when we were little kids was that toys could come to life. Narrator: Woody comes to life through the voice and personality of Tom Hanks. Woody: Draw! Etch-a-Sketch: (Draws a gun) Woody: Got me again! Narrator: He's the most popular toy in the house... Woody: (Chokes while grabbed by Bo Peep's cane) Bo Peep: What do'ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? Woody: Oh hohohoho yeah. Narrator: Until an unexpected visitor arrives. Tim Allen: "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command," Buzz: come in, Star Command. Woody: BUZZ, LOOK, AN ALIEN! Buzz: WHERE? Woody: (Laughs) Buzz: You're mocking me, aren't you? Narrator: Tim Allen is a superhero spaceman... Buzz: I think the word you're searching for is "space ranger". Woody: The word I'm searching for...I can't say. Narrator: Who could replace Woody as the top toy. Woody: So, you wanna do it the hard way, huh? Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. Narrator: But when these two get together... Woody: (gets attacked by Buzz) OHHHH! (Woody hits Buzz in the head a few times, making it squeak.) Buzz: (Grunts, pushing a toolbox) Woody: Eh heh heh. (Toolbox crashes on Woody.) Narrator: It's war. Woody: Come on, you wanna piece of me? (Buzz punches Woody.) Woody: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA... Narrator: Directed by Academy Award-winning director John Lasseter, Toy Story features the talents of dozens of artists and performers. Woody: These guys are professional. They're the best. Narrator: Including award-winning composer/songwriter Randy Newman, who adds his distinctive musical style. Randy Newman (singing): "Straaaaaaaaange, things are happening to me..." Tom Hanks: "They're gonna move to a new house in two days" Woody: and it's all your FAULT! Buzz: My--my fault? Tim Allen: "Because of YOU, the security of this entire uni-" Buzz: -verse is in jeopardy! Narrator: This holiday season, visit a world, where toys have lives of their own. Woody: He can't fly! Buzz: Yes, I can. Woody: You can't. Buzz: Can. Woody: Can't, can't, ca-an't! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents... Buzz: To infinity, and beyond! (flies around Andy's room and lands back on the bed) Can! (Names of Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, followed by the placeholder Toy Story logo) Narrator: Tom Hanks. Tim Allen. Toy Story! Woody: That was falling with style! (Cut to the zoom-in text "Coming for the Holidays 1995") Teaser Trailer #2 (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) Woody: Sergeant? Sarge: Yes, sir! (Clips: Toy Story) Woody: Establish a recon post downstairs. Sarge: Code red, repeat! We are code red, recon plan Charlie, execute! Move, move, move, move, move! Soldier: It's a... Sarge: It's a big wicket. Narrator (Mark Elliot): Walt Disney Pictures presents, a totally new animated motion picture event. Buzz: Star Command, come in, do you read me? Narrator: The story of two toys... Woody: (Gulp) Buzz: There seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Woody: HELLO! Buzz: HOO-YAH! Woody: AHHH! Narrator: Headed for a showdown... Woody: My name is Woody. This is my spot. OHH! Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. Woody: You are a child's play-thing! Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man. Narrator: And playing by their own rules. Woody: Draw! Etch-a-Sketch: (Draws a gun) Woody: Got me again! Rex: I don't like confrontations! Woody: BUZZ, LOOK, AN ALIEN! Buzz: WHERE? Woody: (Laughs) Slinky: (Laughs) Buzz: You're mocking me, aren't you? Woody: Eh heh heh. (Toolbox crashes on Woody.) Buzz: (Pops his wings open) Hamm: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good. Woody: Oh what? What? He can't fly! Buzz: Yes, I can. Woody: You can't. Buzz: Can. Woody: Can't, can't, ca-an't! Narrator: This holiday season, the adventure takes off... (Hot Wheels sound) Narrator: When toys come to life. Buzz: To infinity, and beyond! Narrator: Toy Story. Buzz: Look out! Bo Peep: AHHH! Buzz: Can! ("Coming to Theaters Thanksgiving") Official Trailer Original Version (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) (Clips: Toy Story) Narrator (Mark Elliot): For anyone who's ever wondered what toys do, when people aren't around. Hamm: Hey, heads up everybody! It's showtime! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures invites you into a world where toys come to life. Andy: Wow, cool! Lets go to my room, guys! Sarge: Red alert! Andy's coming upstairs! All: (Scream) Woody: Andy's coming, everybody! Back to your places, hurry! Mr. Potato Head: Have you seen my ear? Rex: Outta my way! (Thud) Oh! Kids: Wow, cool! Quick, makes us space! This is where the spaceship lives! Woody: (Thud) Narrator: Woody, the veteran. Woody: Draw! Etch-a-Sketch: (Draws a gun) Woody: D'oh! Got me again! Narrator: Buzz, the rookie. Rex: Have you been replaced? Woody: No one is getting replaced! Buzz: Excuse me. (Pops his wings open) Buzz's voicebox: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! All: Ohh! Woody: Oh-ho ho-ho-kay, who else? Buzz: You're mocking me, aren't you? Woody: (Chokes while grabbed by Bo Peep's cane) Ow! Bo Peep: What do'ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? Woody: Oh hohohoho yeah. Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. Narrator: Two heroes ready for everything... Rex: I don't like confrontations! Narrator: Except each other. Buzz: (Fires his laser) Woody: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! Woody: It's not a laser, it's-it's a little light bulb that blinks. Hamm: What's with him? Mr. Potato Head: Laser envy. Woody: Guys, come on. Slinky: (Laughs) Narrator: But that's about to change. Buzz: Ahh! Woody: (Gasp) Narrator: They step over the edge... (Lamp knocks Buzz out the window.) All: BUZZ! Narrator: And into the real world... Slinky: I think he bounced into Sid's yard! Sid: (Laughs) Scud: (Barks) Rex: He tortures toys! Sarge: WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRTBAG? A good soldier never leaves a man behind! Narrator: Where the name of the game is survival. (Vehicles blaring) Woody: Whoa! Woody: I'm lost! Woody: It's all your FAULT! Buzz: My fault? Woody: AAAH! Scud: (Barks) Buzz: I've set my laser to kill. Woody: YOU'RE A TOY! Use you karate chop action! Buzz: Stop that! Hamm: What's going on down there? Buzz: Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements! Woody: YOU! ARE! A! TOYYYYYYY! Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man. Sid: Where's that wimpy cowboy doll? Sarge: All right, men! Move, move, move, move! Woody: There's no place like home! Woody: This way! Buzz: Negative. Woody: OW! Buzz: We'll be much safer in the cockpit. Woody: What an idiot. (Pedal sound) Woody: OH! OOH! Buzz: Great idea, Woody. (Song: "The Boys Are Back in Town") Buzz: To infinity, and beyond! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents, the first ever computer animated motion picture. Woody: (Screams) Woody: We've got trouble! Woody: (gets attacked by Buzz) DAHHHH! Narrator: This holiday season, take off on an adventure... Woody: This cannot be happening to me! Narrator: Beyond imagination. Buzz: Sheriff, this is no time to panic. Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! Narrator: It's the story of two partners... Woody: Eh heh heh. (Toolbox crashes on Woody.) Bo Peep: (Screams) Narrator: Discovering what they're made of. Woody: I'm okay! Woody: Catch this! Bo Peep: Oh! Slinky: I got it, Woody! Scud: (Barks) Buzz: Next stop: Andy! Woody: Oh! To infinity and beyond! Woody: Ah ha ha! (Screen shows the title spelling each letter out and the logo zooming in to us.) Narrator: Toy Story. Buzz: Look out! (Bowling pin sounds) Woody: Buzz, will you get up here and give me a hand? Buzz: (Tosses his severed arm to him) Woody: Hahahaha. ("Coming to Life Thanksgiving") Woody (Off-screen): That's very funny, Buzz. (Suddenly angry) THIS IS SERIOUS! UK Version (Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios logos) (Clips: Toy Story) Narrator (John Sachs): For anyone who's ever wondered what toys do, when people aren't around. Hamm: Hey, heads up everybody! It's showtime! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures invites you into a world where toys come to life. Andy: Wow, cool! Lets go to my room, guys! Sarge: Red alert! Andy's coming upstairs! All: (Scream) Woody: Andy's coming, everybody! Back to your places, hurry! Mr. Potato Head: Have you seen my ear? Rex: Outta my way! (Thud) Oh! Kids: Wow, cool! Quick, makes us space! This is where the spaceship lives! Woody: (Thud) Narrator: Woody, the veteran. Woody: Draw! Etch-a-Sketch: (Draws a gun) Woody: D'oh! Got me again! Narrator: Buzz, the rookie. Rex: Have you been replaced? Woody: No one is getting replaced! Buzz: Excuse me. (Pops his wings open) Buzz's voicebox: Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! All: Ohh! Woody: Oh-ho ho-ho-kay, who else? Buzz: You're mocking me, aren't you? Woody: (Chokes while grabbed by Bo Peep's cane) Ow! Bo Peep: What do'ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? Woody: Oh hohohoho yeah. Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. Narrator: Two heroes ready for everything... Rex: I don't like confrontations! Narrator: Except each other. Buzz: (Fires his laser) Woody: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! Woody: It's not a laser, it's-it's a little light bulb that blinks. Hamm: What's with him? Mr. Potato Head: Laser envy. Woody: Guys, come on. Slinky: (Laughs) Narrator: But that's about to change. Buzz: Ahh! Woody: (Gasp) Narrator: They step over the edge... (Lamp knocks Buzz out the window.) All: BUZZ! Narrator: And into the real world... Slinky: I think he bounced into Sid's yard! Sid: (Laughs) Scud: (Barks) Rex: He tortures toys! Sarge: WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRTBAG? A good soldier never leaves a man behind! Narrator: Where the name of the game is survival. (Vehicles blaring) Woody: Whoa! Woody: I'm lost! Woody: It's all your FAULT! Buzz: My fault? Woody: AAAH! Scud: (Barks) Buzz: I've set my laser to kill. Woody: YOU'RE A TOY! Use you karate chop action! Buzz: Stop that! Hamm: What's going on down there? Buzz: Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements! Woody: YOU! ARE! A! TOYYYYYYY! Buzz: You are a sad, strange little man. Sid: Where's that wimpy cowboy doll? Sarge: All right, men! Move, move, move, move! Woody: There's no place like home! Woody: This way! Buzz: Negative. Woody: OW! Buzz: We'll be much safer in the cockpit. Woody: What an idiot. (Pedal sound) Woody: OH! OOH! Buzz: Great idea, Woody. (Song: "The Boys Are Back in Town") Buzz: To infinity, and beyond! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents, the first ever computer animated motion picture. Woody: (Screams) Woody: We've got trouble! Woody: (gets attacked by Buzz) DAHHHH! Narrator: Take off on an adventure... Woody: This cannot be happening to me! Narrator: Beyond imagination. Buzz: Sheriff, this is no time to panic. Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! Narrator: It's the story of two partners... Woody: Eh heh heh. (Toolbox crashes on Woody.) Bo Peep: (Screams) Narrator: Discovering what they're made of. Woody: I'm okay! Woody: Catch this! Bo Peep: Oh! Slinky: I got it, Woody! Scud: (Barks) Buzz: Next stop: Andy! Woody: Oh! To infinity and beyond! Woody: Ah ha ha! (Screen shows the title spelling each letter out and the logo zooming in to us.) Narrator: Toy Story. Buzz: Look out! (Bowling pin sounds) Woody: Buzz, will you get up here and give me a hand? Buzz: (Tosses his severed arm to him) Woody: Hahahaha. ("Coming to Life Thanksgiving") Woody (Off-screen): That's very funny, Buzz. (Suddenly angry) THIS IS SERIOUS! Category:Disney Trailers Category:1995 Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs